digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions
An upcoming Digimon game for the upcoming and current Nintendo consoles with access to the Nintendo Network to allow online trading for Digimon and online battles. The gameplay is based on an enhanced version of Digimon World Dawn and Dusk's gameplay, with expanded features and additional content based on the first two Digimon World games for the DS. The goal is to create the perfect Digimon game based on the gameplay of those two Digimon games, as I consider those to be the best of the Digimon games made by Bandai. Storyline (CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS) The first boss is the Champion form of one of the Starting Digimon depending on who was chosen as the starter (You face Tongusmon if Chowmon was chosen, Shardreamon if Minmon is chosen, and Bigdramon if Jamon is chosen). The next 4 bosses can be fought in any order chosen for a slightly different storyline cutscene between each boss. The 4 bosses are 4 new Digimon from the Nagadramon, Dragoramon, XILA-Mon, and Shalimon lines. The first one fought is in it's Champion stage, the next two in their Ultimate stages, and the last in their Mega Stage. Then the player is defeated by an evil gang who's leader has either the Legendary Argendramon or Giganodramon (Both Mega/Super Ultimate Borderline Level) depending on the version, with the opposite Legendary needed to be obtained to get past this part of the storyline. The version mascot (Either Brondramon or Cobaldramon) is then introduced for the first time in the storyline after the boss fight, where it quickly vaporizes the two Legendaries then disappears (Thus the one you had needs to be re-obtained and the other is now available, but both can only be obtained again after the storyline). A strange transmission from a Digimon called Therizamon that he has awakened the Neo Sovereigns and unleashed them upon the land. NeoSeiryūmon, NeoSuzakumon, NeoByakkomon, NeoGenbumon (Copies of the actual sovereigns that are responsible for removing all old Digimon species from the main continent, hence why only brand new Digimon appear until the end of the game), like the other 4 bosses, can be faced in any order chosen, but the storyline is not effected by the order chosen. Then the center fortress of the first continent is Therizamon's Fortress. The first boss here are the 3 Starting Digimon as their Mega Stages all at once, then facing two more bosses just like this one against Torodramon, Euoplodramon, Kendramon, and then Utahdramon, Irridramon, and Alberdramon. Then on the way to Therizamon's chamber Therizamon summons a fusion of the Neo Sovereigns called NeoKōryūmon (A Super Ultimate) right before having to face Therizamon himself, a Mega Level that serves as the Semi-Final boss. At this point the version mascot appears yet again with either a bronze twilight (Brondramon) or a cobalt solar eclipse (Cobaldramon) taking place in the background with the Version Mascot right outside the fortress as it completely vaporizes the building, destroying Therizamon and freeing all the Digimon he enslaved in the process. Then the final battle against the Super Ultimate Level Brondramon or Cobaldramon takes place. Both have all stats at Max and appear as Level 100 Digimon (Instead of 99 like in older games) The credits then roll and at the end 100% scan data for Pomon (Bronze Version) or Jibmon (Cobalt Version) when loading the save file after beating the game. Current Revision as of 12/2/11 Out of the above only the bottom bit has remained true to this very day as the concept becomes a more complete idea. The initial idea of ALL Digimon up to date as well as the Fresh and Super Ultimate stages is a permenant feature that will NOT be removed. I made a promise with that, one I do not intend to break at all. -The games shall remain on PlayStation Systems and will NOT be for the Wii U or 3DS. I have a different plan for those systems now. -Bronze is moved to the Vita so I won't have to redo graphics between the versions. -The main continent is the same in both versions instead of being two version exclusive ones. The design of the continent is a homage to File Island, which ALSO will be in the game. -Locations outside of the "Digital" World that explain some of the backstory behind the Digital World's creation. One thing I can say about it; Jovian Moon. The jovian in question is ALSO where one of the bosses in the game are fought depending on which order you face them. -Absolutely NO old Digimon species until the end of the main story. No exceptions to that this time either. I feel it would be best to go an entire main story seeing none of the old for once since it gives a more fresh experience even if the gameplay is the same as an older game. -The gameplay will still be based on Digimon World DS and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. Nothing is changing my mind on that. Absolute reinvention of gameplay is never a good option in the first place. Just look at what happened with Digimon World 4 if you wanna know why. -Instead of random encounters wild Digimon spawn on the field like how enemies do in the game Blue Dragon for Xbox 360. Honestly random encounters only work with Pokemon anymore or for mostly 2D games. -Legendary Digimon are boosted to a total of 20 (The False Sovereigns as well as the ones designed before them, as well as a Special Surprise related to the starting Digimon). Besides, I don't see why people complain about me referring to them like Legendary Pokemon, because there's no official term for Digimon like them. The fact there's already Digimon just like Legendary Pokemon such as Chronomon and the Olympus Twelve already proves a point there. I just refer to them as Legendary Digimon until I can organize the individual groups out of those 20 I have designed. There are OBVIOUSLY going to be a lot more than this in a way, since that number only refers to new Digimon species. -After the main story is another storyline involving older Digimon species. To put it simply, everything goes into chaos after the defeat of the version mascot as it's defeat caused alot of instability, and part of the final bits of that storyline involve training the Version Mascot's Fresh stage all the way to Super Ultimate (Pomon is Brondramon's Fresh Stage and Jibmon is Cobaldramon's). -Base stats are shown on the Digipedia just like they are in the DS World Games. Base Stats function VERY differently in these games though. For instance, by the end of the main storyline, all 3 starter Digimon should have around 500-600 in their mega stages with around 2,000 or so HP and MP BY LEVEL-UP ALONE. -The Digivolving system is based on Dawn and Dusk's where how all Digimon start at Level 1 upon Digiconverting and Digivoling them. -Because of the above stats now cap at 99,999 for HP and MP, with 9,999 for all other stats. Level now caps at 999 just like in Digimon World 4 as well. No Base Stat for any Digimon will go above 9,999 for HP and MP and 999 for other stats though. Brondramon and Cobaldramon will still have 9,999 HP/MP and 999 other stats when faced as the final bosses though, which is still pretty high even with the new caps. The new Level cap of 999 also explains why they're at Level 100 instead of 99. -Virus MetalGreymon and BlackWargreymon are the true Digivolutions of Greymon in this game instead of the vaccine counterparts. Virus MetalGreymon came first before the Vaccine one anyways, but Greymon will still be able to digivolve to both either way so it doesn't matter too much other than just trivia. -Some of the Palette swap Digimons are either redesigned drastically or little at all depending on how they're designed. One like BlackWargreymon would get little redesign for instance, where ones like Icemon, Meteormon, and Vermilimon would get major redesigns to the point they no longer resemble who they were originally palette swaps of. Some of the new Digimon related to older Digimon are sort of gap fillers that fill in the missing peices to lines like SnowAgumon (Both original and Data Squad version) or BlackAgumon's Data Squad version. But again, all of these Digimon and any new Digimon related to older ones at all are not seen until the end of the main storyline. -Examon retains his initial fight but is encounter in a different manor. Instead of the old way which used gameplay no longer in use, he is fought as the boss directly before reaching File Island, one of the last locations in the game to unlock. -Instead of heading to locations like in DS World games, everything is just one big Overworld that only uses portals to get to places faster. These portals have to be unlocked by finding the portal in the location you want to warp to though, encouraging more exploration than in the DS games. -The location of Gaiamon in the game means something. It's located in the ravaged Real World where humanity was destroyed and why they're at the "Digital" world now. The only place still with any human structures left is a small state in the US, where it's heavily guarded by the only NPC Enemies in the game as they are not Digimon species. Deeper in the state are more powerful enemies that skyrockect in stats once reaching a small town where Gaiamon is located. Within this town is an in-game version of myself as a sort of personal signature who battles you with many different kinds of Digimon all in the same battle. First the Mega Stage starters, then Shoutmon X7, ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, and Rosemon all in Burst Mode, then Susanoomon, then Gallantmon Crimson Mode, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, Imperialdramon Paladin DM (Paladin mode as a Dragon Mode Varient), Shakkoumon, Valkyrimon, then the Mega Stages of the original 8 Digidestined Digimon, Alphamon, Omnimon, the 5 Sovereign Digimon, the 7 Demon Lords, Ogudomon, Brondramon, Cobaldramon, Jadedramon, and then only if you manage to survive all of that do you get to face and obtain Gaiamon. -Up to 2,500 Digimon can be stored in a single save file, giving plenty of room to train as many Digimon as you please. A special feature allows you to install a file onto the PS3's harddrive or the Vita's Memory Card that increases this total by 12,500 Digimon, giving a total of 15,000 Digimon able to be stored in a single save file. -A total of 5 save files can be made for both versions. The installed storage file above has a feature where it can be installed as 5 separate files that allow storing 2,500 more Digimon so that each of the 5 save files can get expanded somewhat while taking up the same space as a storage file installed the other way to save space. -Downloadable Content in the form of new locations and new Digimon WILL be possible for the games, just to keep up with Bandai's rather fast rate of introducing new Digimon. Some DLC Digimon may be secretly added in patches and available by passwords similar to DotAgumon in Digimon World DS, but I doubt that there may be DLC Digimon like this, but it is a possibility. -Day and night cycles that occur within 3 hours; Half of that for day, the other half for night. -The above does NOT effect the D-Guage at all the for DigiFarms, as that is only for aesthetics for the game. The D-Guage is the same as it was in Digimon World DS, but now has a set time of 16 minutes per DigiFarm Day. 2 minutes per section of the D-Guage. -The DigiFarm Shops are like how they are in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, with the better farm goods having their own specific shops that have to be unlocked. -The DigiFarm system is modeled after Digimon World DS's systems. Food production occurs even without farm goods for instance, with the farm layouts being based on a Normal farm a Species Farm. -A custom farm layout CAN be created though, which is based on Dawn and Dusk's DigiFarm layouts. BGM Boards are return from those games as well. -When using a farm good that raises a stat, Digimon can either decrease in a stat by -2 or -1, not change at all, or increase a stat by +1 or +2. HP and MP can increase or decrease by 8 or 16 in the same way. -Hopefully the one thing I can accomplish are extremely beautiful environments. After all, the Digital World is the moon of a Gas Giant after all, so there HAS to be graphics that make it look absolute stunning. Graphics are NOT Cel-Shaded, but more like how the textures are in the game Blue Dragon for Xbox 360 in addition to more realistic textures in some spots (I won't be handling the graphics myself though, as I would only draw concepts like I do now or actually work on the game code whenever I learn how to. There's absolutely no way I'd be able to make graphics like that myself, otherwise my Digimon art would be higher quality than it is now). -Digimon now have genders which are determined randomly upon Digiconvert. Only Digimon of opposite Gender can breed. Like in Pokemon there are some that have no defined Gender, which tend to the more robotic Digimon, but unlike in Pokemon these can breed with either male or female just fine, but once it breeds once which gender it can breed with is set in stone and can only breed with that gender from that point on, as it will go from having an unknown Gender to the opposite Gender of the Digimon it bred with. Certain Digimon can only be a certain gender depending on their design (For instance, Angemon is Male only where Angewomon is Female only. Makes perfect sense there, where an example for a Gender unknown Digimon would be Machinedramon or HiAndromon). Digi-Eggs hatcing as the lowest stage only applies to single player eggs though, as Multiplayer created eggs have a chance to be at a higher stage instead. -Hatched Digimon in a DigiEgg ALWAYS hatch at the lowest possible stage. The moves in the 1st and 3rd of the mother's moveset are passed down, where the father passes down the 2nd and 4th move in it's moveslot. Traits can be passed down as well in the same manor, but some traits can't be passed down at all, typically the more unique traits like Imperialdramon's Wolverine (Increases damage as if it were Super Ultimate level) Trait. Just because they hatch at the lowest possible stage DOES NOT MEAN the stage will always be Fresh or In-Training. Some DigiEgg Digimon are known to hatch as Super Ultimate because that's the only stage they have! -A new system to make Digimon of higher stage more powerful than those of lower stage. For instance, an In-Training Digimon would do only 80% damage to a Rookie Digimon, where a Rookie would do 120% more damage in comparison. This number varies depending on how far apart the attacking and defending Digimon are in terms of what stage they're at (Don't expect some In-Training Digimon to do anything at all to a Super Ultimate like Cobaldramon in that case). This references the fact that a single Mega Digimon is supposed to be more powerful than 8 Champion Digimon, like in the Adventure anime season. Don't worry though, there IS a way around it to retain the idea of owning your friends with a seemingly harmless In-Training Digimon that actually has maxed out stats. -Even though Digi-Egg breeding is now single player, some eggs have requirements that need another player inorder to obtain them. These kinds of eggs usually hatch Version Exclusive Digimon or Digimon obtained out a choice between a few Digimon like the starting Digimon. Some Digimon don't fit either of these categories and still require multiplayer breeding to get, with these kind of eggs being the ONLY eggs that hatch higher stage Digimon other than their lowest possible stage. -Currently looking into the possibility of people being able to meet eachother in a server version of the Overworld. Since B/C isn't a real time combat game, I don't know how well this would work, but I'm still looking into the possibilities. After all, I want to make sure all the features are perfect at what they do, as these games will have a very lengthy development as far as the foreseeable feature goes. They may even end up on different systems from the PS3 and Vita depending on how long development takes. -A built in recording software to the game that allows a player to easily take screenshots and videos which are saved to the harddrive/memory card of the PS3/Vita. They are saved as two different files. One is .mp4 for the PS3 and Vita, and the other is a currently undecided file for uploads to YouTube. -The species Machine/Mutant and Insect/Plant from the DS Digimon World games have been split to be Machine, Mutant, Insect, and Plant instead of two of those 4 being bundled together, making a total of 10 different Species categories in the game and 10 different kinds of Species Exp. It's just something that HAD to be done in a way. -The basic graphical style is somewhat different from what Digimon is known to be like, mostly for my own Digimon designs. Nearly all the old Digimon are getting designs that fit this style, but their are ways to unlock the actual designs for these Digimon, none of these designs have been modified and are true to their original designs, even the palette swap ones. The only real reason for the redesigns in the first place is for consistancy with my designs and overall visuals in general, as well as the idea of palette swaps being absolutely lazy. -Weither or not a Digimon is Vaccine, Data, and Virus attribute is now displayed on a Digimon's info screen. This is more important in B/C now, since Vaccine, Data, and Virus attributes are sort of in a Rock/Paper/Scissors relation. For instance, Vaccine Digimon will do 20% more damage to a Virus Digimon while taking 20% less damage from them as well. For an easier idea on this, Vaccine beats Virus, Data beats Vaccine, and Virus beats Data. It's always how it's been, but it was hardly acknowledged. -Shared online server with multiple regional versions of the game. The server itself also supports multi-console releases outside of PlayStation systems, since another plan of mine are remakes of Dawn and Dusk for Wii U and 3DS as well as a remake of Digimon World DS for 3DS as well, but those will only happen AFTER B/C have been released. -Should the official servers ever need to be shut down, players can simply create their own with custom server software which will be released only if the official servers ever have to be shut down (Which I hope will never have to happen). -The two main player characters (Male and female choice obviously) are designed after Marcus and Yoshino, but their appearance CAN be customized. -The player character never haves any dialogue just like how the player character doesn't in Dawn and Dusk. -Degeneration and learnable traits are based on how they were in Digimon World DS, where Digimon being set to Level 1 when digivolving/digiconverting as well as level-up moves are based on Dawn and Dusk's system. Basically a mix of the best from both in order to have a quality experience. -The Early, Normal, and Late Level-Up rates return as well as more extreme versions of the Early and Late growth speeds, based on how they were in Digimon World DS. -A Digimon's Personality never changes after Digiconverting a Digimon, just like in Digimon World DS. The personalities from those games remain the same. -The Friendship stat is easier to read. Instead of the hearts glowing when it's at Max, a single heart can glow if it's completely filled, making it easier to tell if a Digimon has the minimum happiness to obey commands or not. The higher the happiness also means more Critical Hits and a higher chance to find Bits on a DigiFarm. -The DigiFarm Screen is not present on the game screen since there are no dual screens for those systems. Instead scrolling messages appear at the bottom of the screens informing you of events at a DigiFarm no different from how the Farm screen functioned in Digimom World Dawn and Dusk. -Farm reports have an option where you can either automatically view farm reports or ignore them without having to be interupted when a farm day ends. -As for that bit about some DigiEggs hatching at the lowest point of an evolution line, those kind of DigiEggs are refered to as Species Eggs. These kinds of DigiEggs tend to hatch offspring that have a 50/50 chance of hatching into either the Mother's lowest stage or the father's lowest stage, but this is determine as soon as the egg is created as all Species Eggs have the coloration of the Digimon it hatches into, much like Pokemon eggs seen in the anime. If the Digimon's parents are able to DNA Digivolve somehow, the offspring will ALSO have a rare chance of hatching into the DNA Digivolved Digimon (A DigiEgg bred from a WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon has a slim chance of hatching as Omnimon. This is actually how DNA Digivolved Digimon were obtained in Digimon World DS in the exact same manor, as the actual DNA Digivolve feature was never in that game unlike with Dawn and Dusk). Another kind of Egg is called the Multi Eggs, which are created in Multiplayer Digimon Breeding, which was the only kind of breeding in the DS Digimon World games. These DigiEggs hatch Digimon of all levels and behave much like the the DigiEggs you can get in Dawn and Dusk as to what could hatch from them. The last kind of DigiEgg comes from Digimon World DS which are refered to as the Generation Eggs. These eggs are obtained in the exact same way as the DigiEggs they're based on from Digimon World DS, as all of the Digimon that can hatch from these eggs are one of the stages of the 3 Starting Digimon lines, making them the best yet hardest way to obtain the other 2 starter Digimon for those who'd have a much easier time breeding for Digimon instead of trading. These are Multiplayer Only DigiEggs. -The Spirit Stat now functions just like Special Attack from Pokemon, with the Wisdom stat being brought in to function like Special Defense, because how the heck Spirit is supposed to work in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk is what I don't even know. The Wisdom stat appears in Digimon World 4 for reference on where it comes from. Moves are now divided into Melee and MP Based attacks now. Melee Attacks run off Attack and don't use MP at all, where MP Based attacks use MP and either run off Attack or Spirit depending on what the move is in question (An attack like Leomon's Fist of the Beast King uses MP and runs off Attack, where something like WarGreymon's Terra Force runs of Spirit instead). MP based attacks tend to be more powerful than Melee attacks, but that doesn't mean Melee Attacks are not powerful at all. As to weither an attack hits Defense or Wisdom, Melee and MP Melee attacks hit Defense, where MP Magic attacks hit Wisdom. I did the stats like this inorder to give more variety as to the kinds of move that appear, and to make sure Wild Digimon have atleast one attack that doesn't run off MP since CPU Digimon are now effected by MP unlike in Dawn and Dusk. Even with this, I'd still like to know exactly HOW Spirit works in Digimon World DS and Dawn and Dusk, because I'm completely stumped on that. Also, all Digimon species now have a level-up movepool of 8 moves instead of the previous 4, but you're still limited to 4 Level-up moves on a single Digimon at any time. I always planned for Spirit and Wisdom to function like they do in these games, but I only did so since it would be easier to understand the two stats that way since I always thought Spirit DID function like the Special stat from Pokemon R/B at one time even though it really doesn't, hence the inspiration for making it work like that. Besides, I have to keep the game balanced SOMEHOW, as using only Spirit would cause issues like in Red and Blue with those with high Special being able to both hit hard and take hits easily. It's never a good idea to have an Offensive and Defensive stat be the exact same stat. NEVER a good idea. Plus, due to the way level-up stat growth works now, Spirit in it's old "effect" would've been near useless anyways. -Different size ranks for Digimon that vary from 1 to 10 depending on the size of the Digimon in general. Active and Relief have both 5 spaces each for a total of 10 in B/C. As an example to the size, a Digimon at Size 3 such as Brondramon or Cobaldramon will take up 3 spaces on the field, where something like Gaiamon is Size 10 and means it takes up the entire side of the field and prevents Digimon from being in the Relief party since the party cannot surpass a total size limit of 10. Previously Digimon in the DS games that took up more than 1 space were Boss only, but this time any Digimon that takes up more than 1 space is still an obtainable Digimon. Just because a Digimon is large in size does not necessarily mean it is meant to balance out the game, as sometimes something not very special at all could be Size 7. This is due to the fact some Digimon are naturally very massive in actual size, so a large size rank could merely be to prevent lag by having multiple of those Digimon on the field at once. Category:Fan Games